The Blood Thirsty spider Onion Willie Nelson
by Seductive Angel
Summary: Seductive Angel here. Do you remember that episode about halloween. Well this is what happens the day after.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Aqua Teen Hunger Force fanfiction. Do you remember that episode about Halloween? Well, I was thinking what happened the day after, and if Carl was alive after his arms got ripped off? I guess we'll find out soon. Please R&R Sincerely _Seductive Angel ._

_**The Blood Thirsty Spider Onion (Willie Nelson)**_

Disclaimer : I do not own Aqua Teen Hunger Force (Darn It)

"Yo, what the hell was that" said a big round piece of meat. "I don't know but I'll tell you one thing, if that thing comes down here you are the one that's gonna feed him, Meatwad"replied a cup with a pink straw and yellow gloves. "Uh-Un why do I have to give him my blood. Why can't ole' Willie have your blood? You taught him how to be evil." "I did not teach him how to fill up on blood like its gas."

"Now both of y'all shut the (bleep) up, we need someone to be a diversion so we can lure him out of the house"said a red carton full of french fries, has a jewel on its back, and wears braces. "Ha Ha Ha...no I'm not doing it , Meatwad you do it" replied Shake(A/N : I'm not calling him Master Shake. What can he master, torturing poor Meatwad?) "Why do I have to do it?" "Because I was a diversion last time" "Oh, OK I guess fair is fair." "No Meatwad he was never a diversion, its always either you or me. This time its gonna be... Frylock was interrupted by the noise of someone yelling and banging in the attic

Meanwhile in the attic...

"Can someone please help me, I starting to feel very whoosy" replied a fat, balding man. "Get me out of this freakin' attic now. Fryman? Cup? Meat blaab? Ahhhhhghfhfhghg! my freakin' arms are gone! Well, at least the spider-onion is asleep. Now I gotta get out of here before I die!" (A/N : That's when he started yelling for help and banging his back against the floor (since he doesn't have arms) I'm typin so slow because I'm laughing at my own jokes.)

Back downstairs...

"Ahhh whats that noise" screamed a scared Meatwad. "Probably just Willie tryin' to come down here and drink your blood like a vampire" said Shake. "Oh-No!" "Wait do you hear that?" replied a whispering Frylock. ""Besides Meatwad's whimpering nothin'." "No listen". And when they listened they heard Carl yelling this..."Get me out of this freakin' attic now! I'm don't want to die now! Help! Help! Help!" "Thats Carl we gotta save him"said Meatwad "Why?"replied Shake "Because hews our friend" "So? When he dies we can have all his stuff." "No guys! Because when he dies Willie Nelson is gonna drink up his blood then when he's thirsty again,hes gonna come for us" said the think Frylock. "Fine but don't hurt yourself gettin his fat ass down. So Frylock pulled down the door to the attic and quietly pulled Carl down.

"Am I alive?"

There is my first Chapter. Please Review. Find out what happens...Soon

Sincerely

Seductive Angel


	2. Chapter 2 : HELP!

This is my first Aqua Teen Hunger Force fanfiction. Do you remember that episode about Halloween? Well, I was thinking what happened the day after, and if Carl was alive after his arms got ripped off? I guess we'll find out soon. Here we go the next chapter. Please R&R Sincerely _Seductive Angel ._

_**The Blood Thirsty Spider Onion (Willie Nelson)**_

_Chapter 2 : HELP!_

Disclaimer : I do not own Aqua Teen Hunger Force (Darn It)

Frylock : Yes Carl you are alive

Carl : What the (bleep) am I doing in your house!

Meatwad : Umm I don't remember sumthin' about scaring somebody?

Carl : Oh yeah. Ha Ha Ha Cup what happen to your face.

If you don't remember the episode. Shake tried to get Carl to come outside so he would touch the door knob and electrocute him. But Shake got electrocuted instead.

Shake : well lest see I remember you in your house them I remember a whole bunch of shiny lights.

Meatwad : I think I seen those before, I think it was God tellin' me I should kill you (laughing).

Shake : You betta' shut before I tell Santa not to give you nothin; for Christmas.

Meatwad : You can do that

Shake : Hell yeah I can.

Meatwad : Maybe I should shut up then.

Shake : Maybe you should, before I sick Willie on ya!

Meatwad : No!

Carl : Oh yeah speaking of Willie, DID YOU FORGET THAT HE RIPPED OFF MY FREAKIN' ARMS.

Metawad : No Carl we would never!

Shake : I would.

Frylock : Shake!

Shake : What ! I'm just trying to be truthful.

Carl : It's alright cup now, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO ABOUT MY ARMS!

Meatwad : Dang do you always have to yell, Now I have a way, if you ask nicely I'll help you.

Carl : Fine,now will you please GIVE ME MY FUCKIN' ARMS BACK!

Meatwad : Well ,I guess thats nice enough you said please.

Frylock : well what are you gonna do?

Meatwad : Easy, I'm just gonna call General Hospital and tell them to give you some new blood and stitch you on someone elses arms.

Carl : What? What! WHAT!

Frylock : That's impossible Meatwad. General Hospital is a T.V show.

Meatwad : Oh yeah sure it , I just was watching it a couple days ago.

Carl : So anybody else got any bright ideas? How 'bout you Fryman? Cup?

(Silence)

So with no liable help from the Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Carl does the only thing he can, he rolls himself outside and screams

Carl : HELP! HELP!HELP!HELP!

_Well theirs chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoyed it . I enjoyed writing it. See you soon_

_(Blows a kiss)_

_Love_

_Seductive Angel_


	3. Chapter 3 : Saving Carl

Again I say, This is my first ATHF story. Thhose who are reading it know what this is about those who don't. It is based on that episode on Halloween, and what happens the dat after. In this chapter, the team try to help Carl with his ummm...no arms problem.

_Chapter 3 : Saving Carl_

Disclaimer : I do not own Aqua Teen Hunger Force (cries)

Frylock : Uhh I think you should roll your ass back in here before you cause attention to yourself.

Carl : Easier said then done, Fryman. (Rolling)

Meatwad : What do you mean you have an idea. Mine was brilliant!

Frylock : Don't worrk my idea is based off of your's ...kinda.

Meatwad : well, now, I don't feel so bad.

Carl : Give me the idea all ready, I think I'm gonna pass out!

Frylock : Here it goes first of all were going to have to get some blood. Carl what's your're blood type?

Carl : Ummmmmm I don't remember. It's suppose to be the one that's really rare.

Frylock : AB, A, O,...

Carl : O that's the one!

Shake : Whats that suppose to mean ; Oh gosh you're ugly ,bald and fat? (Laughing)

Meatwad : Now now be nice. Remember karma what goes around comes around.

Shake : Screw karma!

Meatwad : (Gasp) You gon' get it now.

Frylock : All right all right, before Shake karma gets him we ...

Shake : Nothing is going to happen to me!

Frylock : WHAT WERE GOING TO DO IS go to a local blood bank and get some O type blood. In the meantime I'm going to tie Carl's...half-arm's up so he won't lose any more blood so he won't... die (Dun Dun Duuuuuuunnnnnnn)

Shake : Oh, please!

Carl : do you have any better Ideas !

Shake : (silence)

Shake : (Gasp) Oh-NO

Carl : Wait don't you have to have a doctor do it for you?

Frylock : Yyyyeeeessss, but you have me soo...

Carl : Nope nope and nope. You're little cut up potatoes aren't going to stick no needle in me!

Frylock : Do you want to pay for it?

Carl : Lets go then I ain't got all day!

Shake : To the Meatmobile (A/N : or whatever it's called)

Meatwad : damn!

Narrator : Aww don't worry son, this is all for Carl right?

Frylock : Well here we are

Shake : Who'se gonna do it?

Frylock : I'll do it ,I've been her before I know where they store it and how to open it.

Meatwad : Kay.

Frylock : Keep me covered.

Shake : OK...I'm going to get can chips from the vending machine.

Meatwad : we gotta cover Frylock

Shake : Fine I'll wait for one later.

Meatwad : I hope Carl's OK

Shake : Yeah I bet he is.

Frylock : (zapping people with his eyes) I got it run!

(Running)

Shake : Back to the Meatmobile

Meatwad : (Sigh)

Back at their house...

Frylock : allright now that we got the blood we have to get you're arms so I can sew the m back on...but here's the problem

Meatwad : Oh-no their upstairs!

Shake : With...

Frylock : Willie Nelson! (Dun dun ddddduuuuuunnn)

Carl : AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I love doing this. Just wait and see what happens next!

(Blows a kiss) Seductive Angel

Buh-bye.


	4. Chapter 4 : My Arms!

Sorry for taking this long to write this chapter. I hope you all like it. So those of you just tuning in on the story, let me re cap for you. This is based on what happens the day after Halloween. On Halloween Carl got his arm ripped off by a Spider Onion named Willie Nelson. The three later find him and have to give him more blood and sew his arms back on before he dies. But the problem is that his arms are still upstairs with Willie. UH-OH!

Disclaimer : I do not own the Aqua Teen Hunger Force

_**The Blood Thirsty Spider Onion (Willie Nelson)**_

_Chapter 4 : My Arms!_

Carl : Oh this is just great.

Frylock : Come on now . Don't give up hope yet. Like I was trying to say before , someone has to be the diversion so I can get the arms.

Shake : Why are you the one that gets the arms. The easy job?

Meatwad : Yeah

Frylock : Because theirs no way I'm going to be the diversion.

Meatwad : I think Shake should do it. I bet he has more blood than the rest of us.

Shake : No you should be the diversion. You have no use for me. No extra mouth for me to feed.

Frylock : You don't pay for nothing!

Shake : Yes I do I... Well... I paid for this...Food in the refrigerator.

Meatwad : That's the food you don't allow us to eat.

Shake : Soooo it's still money out of my pocket. That steak was expensive.

(They all give him weird looks and silence)

Frylock : Look this is wasting time. With every second Carl is losing blood , and I am not stealing again!

Carl : OK. Whatever, just get me my arms!

Frylock : I have an idea that decide who becomes the diversion in a fair manner. Why don't you , Carl decide who does it?

Shake : How is that fair?

Frylock : He wont cheat.

Carl : I don't care, AS LONG AS I GET ME FREAKIN' ARMS! so I choose ...Shake.

Meatwad : YES!

Shake : NO!

Frylock : Fair is Fair.

Shake : You'll all pay for this. Carl, you're never get any chicks from me. Meatwad, don't even make me think about all the torment I'm going to put on you ,and Frylock, I haven't thought about you yet, but you all will pay!

Frylock : Just shut up and distract Willie So I can get his arms!

Shake : Fine. (Goes up to the attic)

Shake : Hey Willie you gay freak of nature!

Willie : (Snoring)

Shake : Frylock, he's asleep!

Frylock : Good. Now you can just get Carl's arm without any problem.

Shake : Hey that was your job. I'm doing more than I'm suppose to!

Meatwad : You might as well since you're up there.

Shake : Shut up!

Meatwad : Uh-Un.

Shake : (waddles over to where Carl's arms are, tries to pick them up)

Shake : Ohh, their heavy. Carl you need to lose some weight!

Shake : (pushes them to the egde of the attic door) Here they are!

Carl : MY ARMS!

Willie : Uhhhh Unnn Whose there?...

Well there it is. That was Chapter 4. I think I did a pretty good job. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you want out find out what happens. Keep reading.

Sincerely

Seductive Angel


End file.
